The present invention relates to a winding-type antenna and its winding mechanism for use in automobiles and the like.
The winding-type antenna in which a flexible antenna is wound on a reel for storage, and is unwound when it is to be extended for use, has been made known by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,495 and by Japanese Pat. No. 59-37882 in 1984.
A winding-type antenna must be, in the first place, so strong as not to be broken even when pulled upward, or extended at a high speed. In the second place, the antenna must be easily wound, or retracted, and drawn out, or extended. In the third place, it must be manufactured in an easy way. However, it has been found that the winding-type antenna described in the prior art is defective because it cannot meet all of these requirements. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an antenna and its winding mechanism which are able to meet such requirements.